


prom night with tooru oikawa

by onifox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HQ!! x Reader, Haikyuu!! x Reader, Oikawa x Fem!Reader, oniifoxhq!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onifox/pseuds/onifox
Summary: early into your night with oikawa as your date, you realize that maybe prom isn't as fun as it's cut out to be.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	prom night with tooru oikawa

The night was just beginning and you were already looking forward to how soundly you were going to sleep later tonight.

After a day filled with running around getting your hair, makeup, and nails done, while also taking pictures all across Brooklyn, it was mind-boggling how people still had the energy to party at prom; the only thing you could imagine dancing to was the gentle hum of your air conditioner as you drifted to sleep.

“Sweetheart?”

Toru’s voice snaps you back into the large ballroom filled with your peers dancing to whatever was popular on the radio these days. Your boyfriend was holding both of your hands in his as you two stood idly on the dance floor amongst the energetic crowd. As you look up at him, he sends you the same reassuring smile that sends butterflies to your stomach.

“Are you alright? Do you not feel well?” the setter asks you, practically yelling so you can hear him.

“I’m okay!” you assure him, “I don’t think prom is all it’s hiked up to be.”

You pout dramatically, and Toru laughs and pulls you closer to him.

“We can’t miss our senior prom, y/n-chan~! Look at how cute we look dressed up together~! I think we deserve to be prom king and queen~!”

He pushes you away in a fashion that causes you to twirl on his hand, the satin skirt of your dress puffing in a perfect circle. Toru is quick to pull you back into his chest to help you regain your balance.

“I say we stick it out until dinner and see how we feel,” he yells over the music. He’s beginning to rock to the beat, guiding you with both of your hands in his large ones.

“Fine, fine, okay!” you manage to giggle out as you admire your boyfriend’s horrible dance moves. It’s so easy for you to forget how lame the rest of the night is gonna be when the only person that matters is butchering the dance floor right in front of you. As you got lost in the rhythm of the song, you figured that maybe prom wasn’t going to be so bad after all. 

-

An hour passed in a blink of an eye, and the only thing that pulled Toru off the dance floor was the plate of catering hall food waiting for him at Table 13.

Sitting with all of your closest friends during dinner, the conversation carried on long after the clean plates were taken away. As he talked with everyone, Toru’s hand never left yours, stroking your hand and thumb with his aimlessly underneath the table. Toru was a repeat offender of such small gestures--he loved constantly letting you know he loved you and wanted to be around you--whether it be holding your hand, or drawing on your bare skin as you two watched a movie together on his couch.

Your eyes follow where his arm comes out from under the table up to his shoulder, then up to his neck, which leaves you focused on his face. His profile looks almost angelic; like all the curves of his face where pieced carefully together as if they were made for each other. The blue lights of the room tinted his chocolate eyes dark, but there was a light that always seemed to gleam in them no matter how dark your surroundings.

The room seemed to quiet and spin as you watch him smile and laugh with his friends. You feel as if you could just live in this moment forever.

Until he turns to you, and you feel all the blood rush to your face like it’s the first time all over again.

“How are you feeling now baby?” he asks.

“I don’t mind staying anymore! I’m having a lot of fun with you!” you shoot him a smile.

“Damn, really? ‘Cause what you said earlier got me thinking about what we could be doing instead”

You let go of his hand and pinch him under the table.

“Ow, ow, ow! So mean to me, y/n-chan~, I didn’t mean it like that! Someone’s got their head in the gutter tonight, hm~? Is it because of how handsome I look in my tux-”

“Toru.”

He pouts at you and upturns his nose.

“ANYWAYS, I was thinking we blew this joint and did our own thing. Wouldn’t that be so rebellious and fun?”

You thought for a minute. It was your only senior prom. But you weren’t really having a good time anyways. Plus your boyfriend was on board with whatever. What if your family got mad at you for leaving though? I mean, you weren’t expected home until 4 a.m. anyways-

“Y/n-chan, do you trust me?”

“Of course I do, Toru, why?”

“You’re gonna enjoy this then. Follow my lead,” he finished, and you were certain that he said it quiet enough for only your ears.

Almost on cue, everyone at the table got up to return to the dancefloor. Toru rose, his hand still around yours, although he appeared a little different. 

“Are you guys coming?” Iwaizumi motioned his head towards the center of the ballroom.

Toru spoke slowly as a feigned wince adorned his features. 

“I don’t know, something about that food isn’t sitting right with me, Iwa-chan.”

“Ugh, dude, go home then. Nobody wants you yaking on the dancefloor and ruining their night. Are you gonna hang around y/n? Or is the princess over here making you take care of him?”

As Iwaizumi turns to look at you, you feel Toru’s eyes burning on you. All you can do is quickly shake your head to indicate “no.”

“Figures. Sorry Shittykawa had to ruin your prom like this.”

“So cruel, Iwa-chan, even when I’m at my lowest.”

Both you and Iwaizumi ignore a complaining Toru as you assure him that you’re fine and it’s better this way.

As you two bid your farewells to the rest of your friends, you feel Toru’s grip around your hand grow tighter. He doesn’t let up as he convinces the faculty chaperones that he has food poisoning, or even as you two are running towards the subway station outside of the dance’s venue.

You’re picking up your dress with your free hand as you run, your heels clicking along the concrete as you try to keep up with your athletic boyfriend as he leads you down the street and underground.

As you two buy tickets and wait on the near-empty platform for the train, you link your arm around his and pull him close. The underground was chilly, as late May hasn’t warmed up the Brooklyn streets to your liking just yet.

Being the hyper aware person he is, Toru is quick to whip off his tuxedo’s jacket and sling it around your frame. 

“How clichè,” you tease.

“How romantic,” he corrects you.

You roll your eyes, but can’t suppress the grin that creeps its way onto your mouth. 

As the subway pulls into the station to a screeching halt, your lips can’t help but find their way to his cheek as you muffle your giggling with a quick kiss.

You can’t tell if it’s the cold air that paints his face blushed as you two walk onto the train bound for New York City.

~

After a quick ride and a handful of curious strangers on the subway, you and Toru find yourselves aimlessly walking around the quiet streets of the city that is famous for being wide awake.

The bottom of your dress is soiled from the grime of the ebb and flow of New York’s streets and subways. You couldn’t care less though, since you’ve released your dress from your free hand and held Toru’s arm close with both arms, keeping him close as you set the walking pace.

Although it’s about midnight, the streets are bright and the distant sound of chatter and traffic fills up the space between you as cars seem to pass constantly. 

Toru turns around a corner, and once you peel your eyes away from the expensive storefront across the street, you notice he’s closely following directions on his phone.

“Where are we headed?”

“It’s a surprise~”

His sing-song response morphed into a dull hum, which he continued until you arrived at your destination.

A small, 24-hour art exhibition for students at a local college. The place was dimly lit and eerily empty as you and your boyfriend made your way in and began walking through.

You never took Toru for being an art snob, but sometimes you forget that he’s not so dumb after all despite his aloof personality. You two snake through the exhibit, pointing at absurd abstract art and saying “that one looks like you,” all while giggling like school children.

By the end of the tiny exhibit, only a half hour had passed, and you and Toru had found yourselves walking down the streets of Manhattan with no destination in sight.

“So what’s planned next, loverboy?”

“I’m not sure, I didn’t plan this far ahead.”

There’s something about the way he said it--so honestly, so innocently--that makes you want to fall in love with him all over again. For someone so thorough and serious, his spontaneous dates and surprises always seem to reel you in.

“Those heels hurt, right? You look like you’re limping!”

Once you thought about it, you realized that there was a dull throbbing in both of your feet, and the sudden rush of discomfort overwhelmed you.

Before you could whine about it though, Toru swept you off your feet to carry you bridal style. Your gaze avoided his kind eyes as you felt your cheeks get hot.

“I’m sure they sell shitty slippers at one of these drugstores. Can’t have you hobbling around the rest of the night, huh pretty girl?”

The words you wanted to say seemed to escape your mind, as you held onto his tie and buried your face in the crook of his neck, trying to hide the dumb smile on your face.

~

You and Toru found yourself leaving the local fast food joint and hitting the streets to head to your last destination: a karaoke bar.

With a stomach full of junk food and horrible $5 slippers on your feet, you’ve never felt more awake and alive than in this moment.

The city streets seemed to empty out even more, but the constant bustle of noise had you wondering where all the people went, and how Toru could make it feel like you and he were the only two people in a city of millions.

Toru hummed between giggles as he encouraged you to dance on the sidewalk with him.  
At first you were reluctant, but soon you found yourself twirling and shimmying in sync with him, ignoring the glares of the occasional passerby.

“Didn’t we dance enough at prom?” you ask him.

“I could never get sick of dancing with you~!” he fires back.

When you’re nearly at the karaoke bar, he throws his arm around you and slows his walking pace. You suddenly realize how cool the air is around you.

“Did I have a chance to tell you how beautiful you looked today and right now?”

You look up at Toru, but he seems to be avoiding your gaze as he’s focused on the tall buildings that decorate the skyline.

For someone who is outwardly confident and cocky, your boyfriend can sure be bashful at times.

“A few times. But you can tell me again if you’d like,” you tease.

His eyes meet yours, appearing almost honey-colored as the illuminated storefronts paint his face golden. He leans in and kisses you sweetly on the lips. Something about this one feels different from the rest he’s showered you in tonight; it feels warm, almost domestic.

He’s just kissing you like he loves you.

You feel his lips curl into a smile before he pulls away.

“You look so beautiful tonight.”

“Ah, I wouldn’t be this gorgeous without my handsome date by my side, hmm?”

You hug his arm close and continue walking as he hums a tune of content. It’s 3am and New York is getting sleepy. Unfortunately for her, you and Toru are wide awake.

**Author's Note:**

> hi thank you so so much for reading my first fic 👉👈 i hope you enjoyed!! feel free the leave comments/criticisms/requests in my comments or dms <3 you can also find my work on tumblr under oniifox where i'll be posting more in the future!! anyways i hope you enjoyed 🥺 thank you for taking the time to read my brain drabble <333


End file.
